camerapediafandomcom-20200215-history
Kodak
Kodak is an American company founded by George Eastman in Rochester, New York. It used to have autonomous branches in other countries, which developed their own line of products, like Ford for cars. (The German branch Kodak AG, which made the famous Retina models, is discussed in a separate page.) This huge company made everything connected with photography: cameras, lenses (including some of the best lenses made in the mid-20th century), film, and processing chemicals and equipment, not to mention photographic materials used in the graphic arts industry (for example, for printing). In addition, they conducted important photographic research and development in their laboratories. Film Cameras 35mm * Kodak 35 RF * Kodak Signet 35 * Kodak Stereo * Kodak disposable * Kodak S100 * Kodak Ektra * Retina: see Kodak AG 828 Bantam * Kodak Flash Bantam * Kodak Pony 828/135 620 film * Kodak Duaflex IV * Kodak Hawkeye * Kodak Jiffy Six-20 Series II * Kodak Six 20 120 film folder Kodak No. 120 Kodak No. 2 Hawkette box * No. 2 Beau Brownie (original Art Deco fancy camera) * Brownie Junior 120 * 50th Anniversary 1880 to 1930 126 film * Instamatic 104 Camera * Instamatic 204 Camera * Instamatic 304 Camera * Instamatic 404 Camera * Hawkeye Instamatic R4 110 film * Star 110 * Pocket Instamatic 50 Camera APS film * Advantix F300 Kodak disc film * Kodak disc 3000 * Kodak disc 4000 * Kodak disc 4100 116 film * Kodak 1A Autographic Junior 127 film * Kodak Boy Scout * Kodak Vest Pocket * Kodak Brownie 127 * Kodak Brownie Starflex Folding plate cameras * Kodak Recomar Instant (film) Cameras http://static.flickr.com/29/57949245_c2541fc98f_t.jpg * Kodak Analyst * Kodak Champ Kodamatic * Kodak Colorburst 50 * Kodak Colorburst 250 * Kodak EK2 * Kodak EK4 * Kodak EK6 * Kodak The Handle * Kodak Happy Times (Coca-Cola) Camera * Kodak Kodamatic 960 * Kodak Party Time * Kodak Party Time II * Kodak Partyflash II * Kodak Pleaser * Kodak Pleaser II * Kodak Trimprint 920 * Kodak Trimprint 940 Digital Cameras http://static.flickr.com/10/14573519_334d5c6f4c_t.jpg * Kodak CX4200 * Kodak CX7330 * Kodak DC40 * Kodak DC50 * Kodak DC20 * Kodak DC210 * Kodak DC210+ * Kodak DC260 * Kodak DC265 * Kodak DC290 * Kodak DX4530 * Kodak DCS 460c * Kodak DC4800 * Kodak DC6230 * Kodak DX6490 * Kodak DX7440 * Kodak DX7590 * Kodak DX7630 * Kodak EasyShare CX6445 * Kodak EasyShare DX4900 * Kodak P850 * Kodak P880 Links * kodakmanuals.com ~ Kodak folding, box, antique, Kodak 35mm film camera manuals. Some in PDF (Adobe 5.0 required to open) and some in HTML. From www.kodakmanuals.com or www.orphancameras.com 600dpi full page readable printouts * orphancameras.com ~ Kodak camera manuals, Kodak booklets, Kodak lenses and supplies from 1920's & 1930's, Kodakery magazine issues, mail order catalogs of old Kodak cameras. 600dpi full page readable printouts * browniemanuals.com ~ Brownie camera manuals in PDF format. 600dpi full page readable printouts * Kodak Classics by Mischa Koning ~ A site with manuals, interesting historical background information and information and pictures on nearly 500 Classic Kodak cameras. Category: Camera makers Category: Lens makers Category: Film makers * Category: USA